


Thirsty

by Killerwit68



Series: Supercorp First Kisses Collection [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerwit68/pseuds/Killerwit68
Summary: Someone is thirsty, but who is it?Standalone short story about the first kiss between Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor.





	Thirsty

Thirsty by K. Aten

 

 

Lena looked up from her desk as the door to her office slowly opened. She sent Jess home around six, more than an hour ago, but stayed because she still had some paperwork to finish up from the Trom-Tech merger earlier in the week. As few as six months ago she would have been alarmed to have an unexpected visitor after hours but at the moment there was only one person other than Jess who had the biometric security clearance necessary to get past the heavy door to her office. The CEO stood with a huge grin on her face to see her best friend, perhaps her only true friend, in National City.

“Kara, hey! What brings you to my side of town so late?”

The blonde reporter gave her trademark grin and lifted the large takeout bag. “Well, I saw your light on and knowing you, I figured that you probably hadn’t eaten dinner yet and I was in the area—and, well, um, would you like dinner?”

Lena stared in amazement for a few seconds, wondering how she ever got so lucky to find a friend like Kara Danvers. “You brought me dinner?”

“Well yeah.” Kara pushed her glasses up with her free hand, which caused the purse on her shoulder to slide down. “I mean, I know you forget to eat when you work late sometimes and what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t help out? I was in the area so…” Truth be told, Kara Danvers was not really “In the area” as she said. However, Supergirl had been out patrolling the city and saw Lena’s light on. Feeling a little hungry herself, she sent a quick text to Alex and decided to pay her friend a visit. Kara quickly strode over to the low coffee table near the couch in Lena’s office and deposited her haul on the glass top. She didn’t even give her friend a chance to say anything before she began unpacking the classic white cardboard containers. “I wasn’t sure what you’d want so I just got a selection to choose from.”

Lena couldn’t keep the smile from her face as she shook her head at Kara’s exuberance. “Let me guess, you’ll clean up whatever I don’t eat.”

Kara blushed and shrugged at her friend’s words while she arranged everything on the table. Not realizing Lena had come so close, Kara straightened abruptly and the two women found themselves face to face less than six inches apart. Both held their breath and Kara chalked up the rapid fluttering of Lena’s heart to the fact that she was startled by Kara’s sudden movement. She had no explanation other that the obvious for her own rapid beats. Lena licked her lips and Kara’s eyes widened as she followed the motion of the CEO’s tongue across cherry red lipstick. “Oh, sorry, let me just—” She quickly shuffled to the far end of the couch to make room for Lena to sit down.

Kara dropped like a bag of sand onto the cushions while Lena settled herself a little more gracefully. Leaning over and taking a delicate sniff of the half a dozen containers of Chinese food, Lena gave Kara another awed smile. “Thank you so much, this is amazing!”

Waving a pair of chopsticks across the selection of boxes, Kara returned her smile with the patented Danvers grin but then leaned forward conspiratorially. “So, what are you in the mood for?”

It was Lena’s turn for her eyes to widen at Kara’s words and tone of voice. “Oh um—I guess I’ll have something spicy if you’ve got it.”

Kara looked at the boxes and triumphantly snatched one up and deposited it in front of Lena, along with a pair of chopsticks still wrapped in paper. “Pad Thai it is!”

Hunger drove both to silence as they initially dug into their food. However, less than two minutes into the meal Kara abruptly switched containers and gave a low moan with the first bite of noodles. “Oh my gosh, this is so good!” her eyes were closed as she savored the new dish.

Lena paused, her own noodles halfway to her mouth. Against her will, she found herself completely enthralled by the sounds coming from between Kara’s beautiful lips. Her only thought was ‘This crush is getting out of hand.’ She panicked a little when bright blue eyes popped open and caught her staring.

“Is something wrong with your Pad Thai?”

Lena’s voice was a little higher and breathier than normal when she gave the tiniest shake of her head. “Mmm mmm, nope. It’s hot, I mean you’re, uh—no, it’s great.” Mentally chastising herself, Lena quickly stuffed the waiting noodles into her mouth. Then abruptly choked at the heat of them. Kara half stood with alarm and Lena quickly swallowed and held up her hand to forestall further response on Kara’s part. “I’m good.” Low vibrating came from Kara’s purse and the reporter bent to retrieve it. Seeing that Kara’s attention was diverted by a text message, Lena couldn’t help muttering to herself quietly under her breath. “Why am I so bloody thirsty? A Luthor doesn’t give in to such weakness!”

“Sorry, that was Alex letting me know that she was open for game night next Friday.” Unfortunately for Lena, Kara had heard the mumbled words. But fortunately for the infatuated woman, Kara had no clue what she was actually talking about. She assumed the food was spicy and Lena didn’t want to admit it. The CEO was stubborn like that sometimes. “Hey, these noodles are kind of hot, do you mind if I grab some water from your fridge?”

The blinding smile made another appearance and Lena nearly choked again. She waved her hand toward the small bar off to the side of the room. “No, go right ahead.” The youngest Luthor blatantly stared at the ass of Kara’s jeans as she walked away. A little whine worked its way back up her throat and she wrenched her gaze away. Her whispered words were angry with self-castigation. “What are you doing? That is your best friend!” She stuffed another bite into her mouth to distract herself.

“Did you say something?” With a mouth full, Lena didn’t bother answering, she just pointed toward herself with the chopsticks with a questioning look on her face, then shook her head. “Oh, okay then. Here, I brought you some water because you looked thirsty.”

Lena wasn’t sure if it was the comment or the wink that followed it that got to her the most, but she wasted no time twisting the cap off and drinking down the clear liquid. She wished more than anything it was a nice whisky or some mellow scotch. Anything to take her mind off how much cleavage Kara Danvers was showing. Kara never showed cleavage and it was most disconcerting for the miraculous event to finally occur in Lena’s office over dinner. Meanwhile, Sunny Danvers continued eating, blithely unaware of Lena’s struggle. Suddenly Kara’s cell began ringing. Kara made a face and reached for her phone again even as she apologized to Lena. “Sorry, but I have to take this. Just a second.”

Lena smiled. “No, it’s fine. Go right ahead, I’ve done it to you enough times. Sometimes stuff comes up.” She slowed her eating, perhaps subconsciously wanting to extend their dinner a bit longer. She also listened to Kara’s side of the conversation unabashedly, hoping the other woman wasn’t going to get called away on the lead she mentioned that she’d been waiting for earlier in the day.

“Is it really necessary? What, no! Come on Alex, you promised. Yes you did. What? The whole night, you promised the whole night. Fine. I will as a last resort. Okay, thanks. I’m having dinner with Lena, why? Oh my God, you did _not_ just say that to me! Shut up, SHUT IT. Thanks. I love you too. Bye.”

A single dark eyebrow rose as Lena took in Kara’s furious blush. “Um, is something up with your sister?”

With two of the containers already empty, Kara picked up another one. She tilted her head one way then the other, contemplating the item she’d never tried before. She was saving the pot stickers for last. “Hmm? No, psshh, no—she’s good. Just, um, trying to get out of game night next Friday. You’re coming, right?”

The eyebrow went up again. “Well I wasn’t planning on it.”

“What?” Kara froze, chopsticks halfway to her mouth.

“What do you mean what?”

Flustered, Kara rambled. “I mean, I—just, but…you’re my best friend! Why wouldn’t you go?” Much to the reporter’s shock, Lena laughed. Kara set the container down and crossed her arms in a huff. “Really? That’s how my bff is going to treat me?”

“Kara…”

“Yeah?”

“You never asked me. How can I plan on going to something that I didn’t know about?”

Kara’s mouth dropped open. “Oh. Sorry, Lena. I just—you know, I totally forgot that I didn’t ask. I just assumed, I’m so sorr—”

Lena moved closer and placed a delicate hand with short manicured fingernails gently on Kara’s knee and the blonde froze. Her breath stuttered and stalled in her chest even as her super heart raced with pent up _want_ at the feel of Lena’s fingers. “Hey, it’s okay. I’ll be there.”

As soon as her hand left Kara’s leg the reporter decided that want was too weak of a word. No, it was definitely, “Need.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

Kara panicked. “Oh um, need—I need some water. I’m so thirsty!” She quickly gulped down half the remaining water in her bottle just to prove her words true. Things calmed down a bit after that, at least until most of the cartons were empty and it was time to clean up. Once the detritus was cleared away and they were standing again, Kara draped her purse back over her shoulder and turned to face Lena. They were so close that Lena could see what looked like a million stars in the blue depths of Kara’s eyes. But for Kara, her eyes were trained on one thing. She carefully reached up to gently cup Lena’s jaw. The CEO drew in a shaky breath at the feel of Kara’s soft hand against her face. “You’ve got a bit of—” With a casual swipe of Kara’s thumb across the corner of Lena’s lips, the offending droplet of sauce was removed. Lena’s eyes fluttered shut and she leaned into the caress. Kara took special note of her best friend’s heart rate and accelerated respiration and thought that maybe, just maybe, Maggie was right.

Wanting to see those mesmerizing green eyes, Kara took a chance. “Lena…”

Sure enough, the eyes fluttered open as excruciatingly slow as they shut. Lena’s pupils were dilated and her lips parted as Kara’s thumb slid over to the soft skin of Lena’s lower lip. The CEO’s question was uncharacteristically quiet. “Yes?”

Kara’s answer wasn’t much better. She may have been a Kryptonian by birth, but that didn’t mean her own heart couldn’t race with the sudden rush of feelings. Those same feelings she’d been pushing down for nearly a year. She thought of, and discarded, all the suggestions she’d received earlier when Alex’s girlfriend had given her a good gay pep talk.

 

 

_“Be funny, Little Danvers. She likes when you’re funny. No seriously, have you seen the way Lena looks at you when you’re being incredibly ridiculous? Maybe you should ask the woman if she’s thirsty because she looks at you like you’re the last swallow of water in the middle of the desert.”_

_“Ew, Sawyer! That’s my sister you’re talking about!”_

_“Yeah, well, I’m just sayin’”_

 

But right in that moment, with their breath mingling in the space between them, Kara didn’t feel like being funny. It was then that she remembered the other advice that Maggie had, but didn’t actually give to Kara. It was something Maggie said to Alex when they finally got together. And of course, Alex being the best big sister in the world, shared that advice with Kara. Maggie said that life is too short and we should be who we are and we should kiss the girls that we want to kiss. Rather than finish what she was going to ask Lena, she took that chance a step further. It wasn’t the mighty Supergirl who braved the unacknowledged emotions and the fear of rejection from her best friend, it was Kara. It was Sunny Danvers, the woman with the personality of a happy puppy and the weight of a lost world on her shoulders. She courageously moved forward and kissed the girl she wanted to kiss. It was not a wasted effort.

Lena sucked a breath into her lungs in surprise until she realized that Kara was putting her dreams on a platter and laying it at her feet. That was the moment that the young CEO returned the kiss with fervor and the heat between them rose monumentally. Minutes went by before they finally came up for air in a mutual gasp. Kara’s eyes fluttered open and she watched Lena’s do the same a few seconds later. “Oh Rao, I’ve wanted to do that for so long—” Her eyes went round with surprise at her admission as she cut off the desperate flow of words from exiting.

Lena just smiled and enjoyed the feeling of Kara’s body pressed against her own. Sometime during the kiss they had migrated together until no bit of space remained between them. When she saw Kara’s sheepish smile and blush, Lena couldn’t help laughing gently. She quickly reassured the woman she’d fallen so deep for. “Me too.”

Kara’s jaw dropped and she produced a smile that was enough to still the breath in Lena’s chest yet again. “Really?”

“Oh yes. But if you don’t mind, where did that come from?”

A soft hand of steel gently cupped each side of Lena’s face and Kara smiled at her in wonder. “You looked thirsty.” Soft laughter and shy smiles followed the admission, until their lips met in a desperate admission of want and need, and so many other words of necessity, and silence reigned supreme. Kara knew they’d have some things to discuss going forward, but she also knew it could wait. After all, she only had the one night off and she was going to make the most of it.

 

  



End file.
